


Devin

by crapso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Jealousy, M/M, devin - Freeform, implied kagehina, this story is just about devin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapso/pseuds/crapso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk what this is but I like writing comedic dialogue and I'm practing for my scriptwriting television class so here have this</p>
    </blockquote>





	Devin

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but I like writing comedic dialogue and I'm practing for my scriptwriting television class so here have this

“Why the _hell_ is Hinata-” Kageyama checked his watch, “ _NINE_ minutes late. It’s nine minutes past eleven.” He glared up at the rest of his friends at the table in the bar they were standing around, “Guys, he’s nine-eleven-ing us.”

“Kageyama, don’t say that out loud.”

“Oh, he said something about picking up his boyfriend.” Suga said while taking a sip from his beer, “New guy, his name was… Devin? I think? Some American name-”

“He’s American?” Nishinoya asked.

“He’s HINATA’S BOYFRIEND?!” Kageyama shouted loudly, drunkenly next to Nishinoya in his ear as the smaller male whined and covered it.

“Well, yeah,” Suga said, “you’re his roommate I thought you’d know by now.”

“Right in my ear, Kageyama.”

“NO, I DIDN’T KNOW!” Kageyama screamed again, “WHO- who- who even is this guy?!”

“All I know is that his name is Devin and he’s American.”

“OH. That’s _COMFORTING_ -”

“Please stop putting so much emphasis on different words in your sentence.” Daichi said, “It’s annoying.”

“So, he’s American,” Kageyama counted off his fingers, “so he could be a) racist, b) misogynistic-”

“Like you even care about that.”

“OR C-”

“Handsome as a midsummer’s dream.” Nishinoya whispered, a hand over his heart as he stared with wide eyes at the other end of the bar. Suga made a face at him, “What.”

“Look at him!” Nishinoya pointed to Hinata who was waving enthusiastically at them and the tall, tan, built gentleman next to him, dressed in a vest and tie with a wide smile, dark eyes and slicked back, black hair with a slight wave to it. They both walked over to the table and Tanaka perked up.

“ _Ooh_. Oh. Hello, Rhett Butler.”

“More like Rhett BUTTler.” Nishinoya said while cracking walnuts on their table.

“Can you two stop being weird for like, at least two seconds.” Suga said.

“Well, just look at the guy!” Nishinoya smiled eagerly, “He kinda… looks like Kageyama.”

“Yeah, but a more handsome and stunning and classy Kageyama.” Tanaka snorted into his beer, “Replacement Kageyama. Kageyama 2 point 0, new and improved-”

Kageyama loudly cracked a handful of walnuts in his fist, breaking all the shells as his face twitched and they fell all over the table and floor, Nishinoya frowning.

“Jesus, Kageyama.”

“Hey, guys!” Hinata chirped as he casually held onto Devin’s arm, the taller man smiling as Kageyama narrowed his eyes at him, “This is Devin!”

“It _sure_ _is_.” Nishinoya said loudly, shaking Devin’s hand first, “Hi, Devin.”

“Hi, Devin.” Tanaka shook it second, “Hey. You look really good today.”

“Stop being weird!” Suga whispered.

“Uh, thank you!” Devin laughed kindly, “You guys all look awesome as well, I’ve heard so much about you.”

 “Us too, Devin!” Nishinoya smiled, “We’ve heard so much about you too!”

Devin cocked his head, “Really?” While Hinata made a confused face at Nishinoya and shook his head, muttering, “Um, no, you haven’t-”

“I, uh,” Nishinoya shook his head and blushed, “that was a lie, yeah we haven’t we just heard about you sixty seconds ago, but-”

“I wish we had!” Tanaka said.

“Yeah!”

“Okay.” Suga said, “Can we sit down? Let’s just sit down, should we-” He gestured to Hinata, “get you two drinks? Do you wanna go to the bar-”

“Oh,” Hinata started, looking up at his boyfriend.

“I don’t drink alcohol.” Devin smiled apologetically, Hinata rubbing his arm, “I’m very careful about what my body consumes, strict vegan, I try to keep the most stable condition my body can maintain at all times.”

Everyone at the table stared at him until Daichi made a face and said, “What the fuck did you just say.”

“Daichi!”

“So,” Kageyama started loudly, finally speaking, “you’re white, _but_ you can speak Japanese.”

“I, uh…” Devin laughed awkwardly, “Is that a question? You phrased that weird.”

“That’s very unsettling.”

“Kage-” Suga hit his arm from across the table and hissed, _“Watch your mouth.”_

“Are you, by any chance, Tobio?” Devin asked Kageyama, “Shouyou’s roommate?”

“Kageyama.” Hinata corrected, smiling up at Devin, “We’ve been roomies for a few years-”

“Four years and seven months, eight in two weeks.” Kageyama said suddenly, face firm. Everyone at the table looked at him until Suga said, “Okay, weird, um-”

“So,” Tanaka said to Devin, “if you’re very careful about what goes in your mouth… and down your throat do you…? You know,” He gestured over to Hinata before shrugging, as the couple looked at him in bafflement.

“Sorry?” Devin said as Hinata shook his head next to him, squinting at Tanaka.

“You know…” He said with suggestively, before putting his entire beer bottle in his mouth and pretending to deep throat it and it clicked in Devin’s mind as Hinata covered his face.

“Oh my god.”

“They literally _just_ got here.” Suga said.

“Whoa-” Nishinoya took a pile of nuts and pretended to stuff them down Devin’s throat, “WATCH OUT FOR _THESE_ NUTS, DEVIN! YOU MIGHT DIE IF YOU EAT THEM- WHOA!”

“Okay- okay, please, don’t-” Devin laughed nervously before pushing him away. He looked at Hinata before smiling and saying, “Um, I just remembered I had to, uh- do my cardio work out for the day, I haven’t yet.”

“At eleven at night?” Daichi asked.

“Y- yeah, well,”

“Oh, Devin,” Hinata said quietly, rubbing his shoulder, “hey, come on.”

“Sorry, Shou.”

“Stay.”

“Yeah, stay!” Nishinoya said excitedly while Hinata glared at him, “You can do your cardio work out at my place! Ever watched Nicholas Sparks? _That’s_ a cardio work out, will tear your heart out and rip it in two!” He got closer and gently took Devin’s hand, pressing it to his chest and looking up at him with wide eyes, “Do you want to watch Nicholas Sparks with me, beautiful white Devin?”

Devin looked down at him in shock while Hinata mouthed at Nishionya, _what the hell is wrong with you_ , and Devin turned away quickly.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna go, so sorry.” He waved awkwardly to the rest of the group, “It was nice meeting all of you. I think.”

“Bye, Mevin!” Tanaka spoke muffled around the beer bottle he slid back into his throat, Devin looking at him curiously. He turned to Hinata who mumbled apologies to him softly, playing with his tie.

“Sorry, Dev.”

“‘S okay. Tomorrow afternoon?”

“Yeah.”

“See you, babe.” Devin murmured before taking Hinata’s chin and tilting it up softly, placing a gentle kiss on it as Hinata cooed and smiled a little. They were interrupted by a loud ‘crack’ for the table, Kageyama subconsciously breaking another fistful of walnuts in his hand as he watched them.

“Kageyama, hey.” Suga took his hand, “Chill.” Devin left the bar and Hinata turned back to the table, sighing and putting his hands in his pockets.

Nishinoya beamed at him, “We love him!”

“Uh, you know,” Kageyama laughed loudly, nervously, “kind of a bold kiss to share in a public spot, don’t you think?!” He laughed again while everyone at the table stared at him and Hinata narrowed his eyes, “It’s like- I’m not against it but-! Keep it behind doors, not in public, you know what I mean?” He laughed again.

Hinata shook his head and turned around to leave the bar, “Yeah, I might just go home as well.”

“Oh, Hinata!” Suga said quickly, “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.” He called behind him as he walked away, “Rain-check I guess, you guys.”

“Hinata.” Everyone called after him, except Kageyama.

“We’re sorry, dude.”

“Yeah, sorry-”

“Shouyou! Come on, aww-”

“We’ll be good!” Tanaka said uselessly but the door of the bar closed behind him.

“God- dammit, Daichi!” Tanaka turned to him as Daichi glared back, “Why did you have to make that insensitive comment about his diet!”

“All I said was ‘what the fuck’.”

“All _I_ said was two thing and two numbers.” Kageyama shrugged, taking another sip from his drink, “Guy kinda seemed like a huge drama-king, had no idea what was wrong with him. What a spazz.”

“It actually- wasn’t Devin’s fault at all, Kageyama. He just felt uncomfortable.” Suga said, as Kageyama frowned into his drink.

“What a kill-joy.”

“He actually seemed like a really great guy.”

“What a fake.”

“It’s okay, Kageyama.” Nishinoya took his shoulder, “We still love you, even though you’re being replaced by a handsomer, taller Kageyama 2 point 0 new and improved-”

“Okay, he was _not_ taller than me.” Kageyama raised a finger.

“One day,” Nishinoya said, “you’ll find a new entourage with uglier, shorter versions of each of us. And they will love you exactly how we used to love you, before we met Devin.”

“Okay, we’re done here.” Daichi swallowed the rest of his drink quickly, burping and setting down the glass as he strode towards the stage at the front of the bar, “KAREOKE~!”

Suga chuckled, “Daichi’s so drunk."

* * *

Kageyama sat at his kitchen counter on a stool as sunlight streamed in through the windows, the sound of chewing as he ate a bowl of cereal and read his sports magazine.

“Mm- you could have just told me.” He spoke around his cereal to Hinata in the other room, “I don’t know why you tried to hide it from me.”

“Yeah… I don’t really know why either.”

“So, all those times you were taking cooking classes? Those were dates?”

Hinata snorted and stepped bare-chested out of the room into the kitchen, holding his shirt, “You really thought I was taking cooking classes?”

“Well,” Tobio said thoughtfully, “you never did cook anything at home…” He turned and whipped his head back, realizing Hinata was shirtless.

“A- anyway, we live together, you really didn’t have to make that much effort.”

“Yeah, well,” Hinata said thoughtfully before heading back into his room, “there are just some people… you don’t tell about that side of your life to.”

Kageyama made a face into his cereal bowl, “And, what's the criteria for those certain people?”

“Roommates that you went to high school with, 182cm…” Hinata said cockily inside his room before shutting the door, “I’m gonna clean up, let me know when Devin gets here.”

“Who?”

Hinata made a deadpanned face at him but Kageyama chuckled anyways, the bedroom door closing right as there was a knock on their main door. Kageyama got up from the stool and opened it, narrowing his eyes immediately when he saw Devin’s smiling face it.

“Hey!”

 _“Devin.”_ He said curtly, heading back to the kitchen. Devin stepped awkwardly into the apartment and closed the door behind him, looking a little nervous at Kageyama’s lack of hospitality. He held a bouquet of yellow flowers in his hand, and Kageyama grabbed them once he saw them.

“Wow! These for me?”

“Oh! Uh- actually, they’re kinda for Sho-”

“Thank you, man, that’s awesome!”

“Well- they kinda reminded me of Sh-”

“Yeah!” Kageyama said with false excitement, “I get that a lot, many people say I remind them of a bouquet of yellow flowers!” He quickly dropped the bouquet into the sink as Devin cringed.

“So, you and Hinata getting serious?” Kageyama folded his arms and leaned back against the sink, “Marriage, kids? Open up a family bakery in America called Shouyou and Devin’s Sweet Treats and Café?”

“I- what?” Devin said in confusion, “That seems oddly specific. Look, we literally just started going out.”

“Like, how literally.”

“Um, four weeks ago?”

“Four weeks?” Kageyama scoffed, “Hinata’s been hiding you for four weeks?!”

“Ah,” Devin said awkwardly, hands in the pockets of his tweed jacket, “I’m assuming that’s bad?”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes and stood up straighter, "How tall are you?"

Devin thought, "...183 cm?" Kageyama's eye twitched. He glared down at his expensive-looking jacket, “What do you even do?”

“Oh, I design skin-care products.” Devin smiled, “Me and my partners are attempting to make the softest hand lotion as possible right now, that’s out current project.”

Kageyama nodded once, looking absolutely bewildered before whispering, “Of course it is.”

“Um, is Shouyou home…? Or-”

“Oh, Shouyou got sick.” Kageyama said, unfolding his arms and looking casually remorseful, “Real bad. Like real sick.”

“Oh my god, I just saw him last night.” Devin said, sounding concerned, “Is he okay? What does he have?”

“Uh- bug. Buggy bug, mm, bad bug.” Kageyama shook his head, “Bad, bad bug. Coughing, puking, puking in between coughing, coughing in between puking.”

“Jesus.”

“Puking up- mucus.”

“Puking up mucus?”

“Yup. Just… so much… mucus puke.”

They both turned to look at Hinata’s bedroom door where they heard a noise from and Devin frowned, “Um, what was that?”

Kageyama swallowed and turned heavily to him, “Ghosts. We’re infected, real problem.”

“Ghosts.” Devin said, nodding, “I see.”

“Yes.”

“Ghosts… in this building, that was just built here three years ago?”

There was another thump from behind the bedroom door and Kageyama said quietly, “You’re angering the ghosts with your disbelief of their existence.”

“Oh?”

“You’re angering them.”

“Uh, okay.” Devin nodded and backed up, “I guess… just tell Shou to call me.”

“Will do, White Devin!”

“Um… just Devin is fine.”

“Alright, Just Devin!”

Devin chuckled as he stepped out of the apartment, “Never heard that one before-” He turned but the door was slammed in his face.

“Hey, Kageyama,” Hinata walked back out of his bedroom, “can I borrow your deodorant?”

“No.”

Hinata ran a hand through his hair and his eye caught the bouquet in the sink, “Were those flowers there before? Are those ours?”

“What flowers?”

“The flowers in the sink.” Hinata picked up the bouquet and glared at Kageyama, “What the hell.”

“Oh, those flowers.”

“Kageyama?”

“Those flowers have always been in that sink, Hinata, I think you’re losing it.”

There was a knock on the door and Hinata looked back and forth between the door and Kageyama before dropping the flowers and heading over to open it, Kageyama protesting behind him.

“No- don’t-”

Hinata opened the door as Devin stepped in, apologizing, “Sorry, I think I forgot my keys- oh.” He looked at Hinata in surprise who raised his eyebrows.

Kageyama turned to him in fake surprise, “Hinata! You’re up! That’s great, man, don’t let the sickness slow you down…”

Hinata looked at Kageyama before nodding down at the floor a few times. Devin smiled awkwardly at them, before gesturing.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah. Let’s get out of here.” Hinata turned to grab his coat, flipping Kageyama off as he closed the door behind him and took Devin’s hand, saying, “I love the flowers by the way.”

“Oh, I’m glad.”

The door snapped shut. Kageyama glared furiously at the door before sitting back down in his stool again, mimicking them in high voices.

“I love the flowers!”

“Ooh, you’re welcome! I bought them with my weird American currency, look at how beautiful and well shaven I am! My skin’s so soft!” Kageyama made a ‘pfft’ sound before going back to his cereal.

* * *

“So…” Devin says as he and Hinata walked down the street, hands joined, “Does your roommate usually try to mess with you like that?”

“Um, not really, no.” Hinata said oddly.

“Huh. Do you know why?”

Hinata snorted, “If I had to give a reason to every occurrence where Kageyama acts weird, this date would take a thousand years.”

Devin chuckled and squeezed his hand, “Well, I think it might have a little something to do with jealousy.”

Hinata made a face up at him, “What?”

“The guy’s totally jealous of me.” Devin said as if stating a fact. Hinata shook his head.

“Um, no. Kageyama has no feeling, believe me. He never gets jealous of anyone, he’s too focused on himself most of the time.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

* * *

“How to… do… voodoo…” Kageyama said slowly while typing his question into the search bar of his computer while sitting on the couch. He clicked on the first link and his eyes widened, “Ooh.”

“…I need some dolls, right now." 

* * *

“I can’t believe you drank all that.” Devin laughed, completely sober that night as Hinata drunkenly pulled him by his fancy tie down the hallway of his apartment towards his door, humming happily.

“I hate being drunk while you’re sober. The only things you ate were tofu and beans and rice.”

“ _And_ water.” Devin corrected, “Beans and rice make the perfect protein, actually.”

“Ugh, just- shut up and fuck me.” Hinata brought him down by his tie and messily pressed their lips together as Devin chuckled and kissed back. They fumbled to Hinata’s door, kissing, and he found his back pressed against it, grinning and closing his eyes as Devin sucked at his neck, until he heard a steady thumping inside his apartment.

“What the hell?” He muttered, pushing Devin away and quickly unlocking the door, swinging it open and stepping in to hear loud hammering and sounds of construction.

“What…” He whispered, his eyes falling on Kageyama stepping out of Hinata’s bedroom with a yellow hard-hat on.

“Hey, love-birds!” He called cheerfully, “Guess what, we’re renovating your room, Hinata.”

“Really.” Hinata said, mouth twisting angrily.

“Yup! Called the guys in an hour ago, they were happy to start construction as soon as possible.”

“What- what renovations?!”

“I don’t know, painting the walls, re-varnishing the floors.” Kageyama shrugged, “Major stuff needed.”

“Not needed, not needed, Kageyama.” Hinata said quickly, pointing to the workers in his bedroom, “This was not needed! My room is fine. You just- _had_ to do this shit tonight, didn’t you?”

“Oh…” Kageyama said, voice laced with false regret as he looked at Devin, standing awkwardly with his hands in his jacket pockets, “Guess I kinda messed up your date, didn’t I? Aw jeez, sorry, guys. Well, this construction’s going to be going on for a few weeks, so you probably won’t be able to come back here for a while.” Kageyama shrugged helplessly, “Sorry. Unless you wanna do your business in these.” He held up two yellow hard-hats, “Role-play?”

* * *

“I just- like- I can’t _believe_ you would-”

“Can you stop moving for a second?”

“No!” Hinata screamed while stomping around the apartment the next day, gathering up his clothes and belongings and stuffing them into bags, while the construction happened around them, “This is the best fucking decision I’ve made in a while.”

“Oh, like in the past four weeks?” Kageyama said, watching him in the kitchen, while leaning against the counter with a bowl of cereal, “So dating Devin wasn’t a good decision?”

“Watch it.” Hinata hissed at him, violently stuffing his sweater into one of his bags, “This is just like- you- you have real fucking nerve, you know? Embarrassing me like that-”

“What do you mean? I don’t have-” Kageyama was cut off by a loud drilling next to them in Hinata’s bedroom, and he yelled loudly over it, “Hey, hey, Sumio? Can you- can you keep it down for a second?”

The worker looked up and glared at him, the loud drilling noise stopping, “You’re the one who paid us to do this.”

“I- I know but can you- just for a second?”

“I know what you’re trying to do.” Hinata snapped, stone-faced, getting closer to him, “You’re trying to push Devin out, because you’re jealous that I spend more time with him than you.”

“That’s-” Kageyama spat some milk out of his mouth in attempt to laugh mockingly, “That’s-”

“Ridiculous, yeah, sure, _whatever you say_ , _Kageyama_.”  Hinata turned around with his bag before almost knocking into a construction worker holding a bucket of paint, sighing and letting him pass until he tore open the door and said gruffly, “Just let me know when the construction stops, or when you’ve grown up. I’ll be at Devin’s.” He slammed the door behind him, Kageyama’s face flinching as he slammed his bowl of cereal onto the counter.

A man carrying a long strip of wood walked by, accidentally bumping it against Kageyama’s shoulders and Kageyama fell into the counter with a loud “oof” before whining and shoving him away.

“Dammit, dude- Okay, EVERYONE OUT!”

“What?”

“That paint’s drying, man.”

“I don’t care just- LEAVE! OUT!” Kageyama opened the door, waving the construction workers away, “Take your paint, take your wood, take your hard hats and take your uneducated careers- yes, let’s go, holy shit, yup, move it, move it, move it, THANK YOU!” He slammed the door behind the last worker and turned around, kicking at the nearest thing on the floor, which happened to be a bucket of paint.

He gasped as the thick, white paint slowly spread along the floor, staring at it with wide eyes and his mouth hung open until he turned back around with a shrug and went back to his cereal.

* * *

There was a knock on the apartment door as Kageyama bent down on his hands and knees, wiping up the white paint with paper towels the next morning, the white staining the hard-wood floor.

“Unlocked.” He said lazily, “Unless you’re a murderer, then come right in and please kill me.”

“Hey.” Devin said softly as he opened the door, and Kageyama pouted and squinted at the floor.

“ _Devin_.”

“H- how are you?”

“Better than _you_.”

“Um… okay? How’re the renovations going?”

“ _Fine_.” Kageyama hissed, scrubbing at the paint harder. Devin looked over his shoulder and frowned at the paint stain along the floor, “What happened there?”

“Um, art?” Kageyama turned to glare at him haughtily, “You just obviously don’t understand the deeper meaning to it.”

“Knocked over a paint can, huh?”

“Yes.” Kageyama stood up and groaned, “I tried searching proper ways of removing it but apparently, Googling different combinations of ‘hard’ and ‘wood’ and ‘wet’ and ‘painting’ will get you in a _whole_ other side of the Internet, you didn’t even think existed!” He released a breath he was holding in and turned to Devin, “Wanna know what ‘painting’ is, in the gay-sex-dictionary?”

“No.” Devin said, “But, if you use some kind of citrus-based cleaner and a-”

“I DON’T NEED YOUR PAINT REMOVING TIPS, DEVIN!” Kageyama shouted angrily, stomping over into the kitchen to throw out the paper towel in his hand, “Why are you even here?”

“I- just to apologize, I guess?” Devin said awkwardly with his hands in his pockets, “I’m sorry that Shouyou moved out, I’m sure it’s only temporary—at least until he blows off steam. I’m sure you miss him.”

“Miss him?” Kageyama let out a loud “pfft—” he chuckled, “I don’t miss him.”

Devin stared at him with an open mouth, “Um… then why… is there a picture of Shouyou smiling, taped to the back of that chair?” He pointed to the kitchen chair next to the counter, a cut out picture of Hinata smiling at the camera, taped clumsily to the back of it. Kageyama stared at it before grabbing the picture off the chair and crumping it up in his hands.

“That’s always been there.”

“Ahuh? Anyways-” Devin began pulling out small bottles of hand lotion, “I wanted to give you this! I thought you might want to try out some samples of my products.”

“Why?” Kageyama said, his mouth upturned with discontent as he slowly took the bottles.

“Because, I like you.”

“If you-” Kageyama slammed down the bottles and got closer to him, pointing viciously, “-if you’re ever- _ever_ unfaithful to Hinata I swear to God-”

“Whoa- whoa!”

“ _Ever_ unfaithful-”

“Whoa- okay, Kageyama!” Devin pushed him away gently, “Not like that! I enjoy you as a person. That’s all.”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes in suspicion but leaned back, examining the bottles closer, “Will this give me acne?”

“Most… humans don’t get pimples on their hands.”

“You don’t know me.”

“Uh, these aren’t oil-based, so no.” Devin smiled. Kageyama continued.

“These bottles are recyclable?”

“Yes.”

“Plastic 9?”

“That’s… not a type of recyclable plastic.”

“I know. I was testing you.”

“Testing me?”

“Wow, you seem to be awfully obsessed with testing, Just Devin.”

“Huh?”

“You test on animals?”

“Of course not.”

“So you do?”

“What?”

“Why did you just answer a question with a question, are you stupid? Are you trying to cover it up? That you test on animals?”

“What’s happening-” Devin whispered, before speaking, “I am almost positive that we do not test on animals, Kageyama.”

“ _Almost_ positive? So you’re not entirely sure.”

“99.9% sure.”

“So there’s still a 0.1 chance a dog’s getting tortured right now.”

“What?”

“You really wanna live with those odds, Just Devin?! _How do you sleep at night.”_

Devin stared at him in shock for a few seconds before smiling and laughing a little, “Um, Kageyama, I kind of get the feeling that you don’t… like me very much.”

Kageyama glared at him, “Who said that?”

“No one, but-”

“Exactly, no one, so stop acting like you can read minds, White Devin.”

“Just- just Devin is fine, honestly-”

“That’s what _I’ve been calling you.”_

“Okay, anyways,” Devin said quickly, “try out the cream. I know it’s great for calluses, and you have a bunch on your fingers from being a setter, I assume? It was hard on my hands too.” He chuckled, “I had to re-do my entire work-out schedule for the day in order to make up for the extra exercise I got when Shouyou practiced with me and I didn’t plan on doing arm exercises for a whole other two hours but I guess fate had other plans-”

“What…” Kageyama whispered, eyes wide, “Did you just say? Hinata…”

“…Took me out for volleyball practice.” Devin finished his sentence, “Said I would be a great setter so I tried it, apparently I have the perfect arms for it-”

 **“YOU’RE NOT KAGEYAMA 2 POINT 0.”** Kageyama boomed, the words slipping furiously out of his mouth and he stood still, silent, staring at Devin with large, angry eyes as Devin stared at him back in quiet shock.

* * *

“Hey,” Hinata said outside the café he was waiting for Devin at, hands in his jacket pockets. He took them out and took his boyfriend’s coat, leaning up to kiss him when he got closer.

“Hey.” Devin said in an odd tone, the look on his face slightly shocked and Shouyou stared at him curiously.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Um, I think? I talked to Kageyama-”

“Oh no.”

“It was okay!” Devin said quickly, “It’s just… is he… all there?”

“Huh?”

“You know, like,” He gestured, “right in the head?” He stared seriously at Hinata, “Because I think he just had a stroke in front of me.”

* * *

Kageyama angrily used a citrus-based cleaner on his hardwood floor, scrubbing hard and grunting to himself, raising his eyebrows as the paint slipped off easily.

“Dammit.” He hissed, “That does really work.” He stood up and headed into the kitchen, stopping by the bottles on the counter. He opened up one and curiously poured the white cream on his hands, rubbing them.

“Dammit.” He whispered again, sounding slightly enchanted, “That is really soft…”

* * *

“Devin! Dev- oh my god, there he is!” Nishinoya hit Tanaka in the stomach before waving excitedly across the bar at Devin and Hinata and grinning. They walked over and Nishinoya excitedly began grabbing at random parts of Devin, giggling and smoothing his hands over him.

“Hey- hey, man!” Tanaka handed Devin a beer, “I got you this beer!”

 _“I got the beer!”_ Nishinoya hissed angrily, hands still on Devin’s chest.

“No you didn’t-” Tanaka pushed him away, “I didn’t deep-throat this one, by the way.”

“Ah, thanks.” Devin laughed a little, taking a sip from it and Nishinoya and Tanaka both watched with wide-eyed, mesmerized gazes. “Goddammit.” Tanaka whispered, “I should have deep-throated it.”

“What?” Nishinoya whispered back.

“Indirect kiss-!”

“Okay,” Hinata said quickly, “Suga or Daichi here?”

“Oh, no, we told them today’s get together was an hour later than it actually was.” Nishinoya shrugged, “Just so we could have more time with Devin, right Dev-Dev!”

“What?”

“Hinata, you can leave.” Tanaka said, running a hand along Devin’s arm, and then touching his hands, “OH MY GOD.”

“What-” Devin said nervously.

“His hands are so soft. Noya, feel his hands.” Nishinoya took Devin’s other hand, both gasping and holding them and running their fingers over them as Nishinoya whispered, “Like holding hands with a bunny-shaped cloud.”

“I’m calling Suga.” Hinata said, walking away with his phone.

“Babe- babe?” Devin said nervously, Tanaka giggling and playing with his ear lobe, “Please- don’t leave me with your friends-”

Hinata walked away absently, phone pressed to his ear until he looked up in shock and dropped his phone, Kageyama puffing and running into the bar, coat dishevelled and panting loudly.

“Kageyama?”

“YOU’RE NOT ABOUT TO REPLACE ME, JUST DEVIN!”

“He’s called Just Devin because he’s so just.” Nishinoya whispered admiringly, running a finger up Devin’s chest.

“What- Kageyama?” Hinata said, “Why are you breathing like that?”

“I’ve been inhaling too many paint fumes the last few days.” Kageyama bent down and grabbed his knees, “I might throw up in seven seconds.”

“Oh my god.” Hinata said tiredly.

“Hey, Kageyama.” Devin said, smiling, “How was the cream? Did you try it?”

Kageyama looked up and sighed frustratingly, “ _Yes_ , _Devin_ , I tried it. I tried it and it smelled like cucumbers and dreams and nostalgia and aloe and it smoothed over my hands and made them softer than ever imaginable, _are you happy, you sick fuck?!”_

“Yeah!”

“Kageyama,” Hinata said, “no one is replacing you.”

“Mm,” Tanaka said thoughtfully, “I wouldn’t be so sure of that, Hinata.”

“I mean- look at the guy.” Nishinoya pointed to Devin, “Beside his classy disposition, endless taste in dress, flawless physical build and beautiful, sculpted, statuesque face-”

“Your point?!” Hinata said angrily.

“He does bear quite a resemblance to Kageyama.”

“No- he doesn’t!” Hinata said, “He looks nothing like Kageyama, this is insane!”

“How about we all like, just…” Devin said awkwardly, “…get some food or something-”

“Devin, shut up for a second!” Hinata snapped again.

“Okay, Kageyama stand here.” Tanaka said, guiding Kageyama by his shoulders next to Devin, “And Devin stand here. See?”

The three other guys stared at the two men, one pouting the other standing awkwardly, and Nishinoya nodded.

“Yup. Yeah. I can totally see it.”

“Looks like a before-and-after on a makeover reality show.”

“Okay, this is insane,” Hinata said, “and we’re leaving. Devin, let’s go.”

“Just wait! Devin!” Kageyama said angrily, turning to him, the air turning heavy as everyone stared at him, waiting for him to explode.

“…Do you only sell those products in local body shops? Like, can I purchase them online or-?”

“Oh my god.” Hinata covered his face.

“Yeah, you can!” Devin said happily, “We totally have an online store, I’ll email you the address and we also have a-”

“ _Devin_.” Hinata said angrily between his teeth, as if directing a disobedient dog, “GET OVER HERE.”

“Sorry, going!”

“Bye, Devin!” Nishinoya said in a high-pitched voice, waving. 

* * *

“I mean- I can’t believe them!” Hinata talked angrily in between the meat in his mouth, both him and Devin walking down the street, eating, “Saying such ridiculous shit- this is why I never hang out with them unless Suga or Daichi are in the same room.”

“Can we… maybe talk about something else?” Devin said, “How was your d-”

“Yeah, sure, you two have the same physique but that hardly entails a resemblance!” Hinata spouted angrily, “And the same skin tone, I forgot to mention that, but your eye-colour is _anything but similar!_ Two _completely_ different shades of blue- it’s nonsense! Did I already mention how you two have completely different shades of blue for eye colour-?”

“Several times, yes.”

“Oh.” Hinata finished the meat bun in his hands before throwing the wrapped out in the garbage can, hissing, “ridiculous.”

“Is it?” Devin said, his boyfriend looking up.

“Huh?”

“Is it ridiculous… that I could be a replacement for Kageyama? I mean, it seems like you two are close, I wouldn’t doubt that maybe you subconsciously-”

“What are you saying?!” Hinata spat, “We are _not_ close.”

“Shou,” Devin sighed, “you just spent six minutes angrily trying to decide a term for his exact shade of eye-colour, until settling on ‘ocean fantasy’.”

“I gave you an eye-shade too!”

“You just called mine ‘dark-blue’.” He sighed again, “Look, Shouyou, as much as I want this to work, I just can’t help but think that maybe this all wasn’t such a good idea anyways, and maybe we should just respect Kageyama’s feelings and not try to mess with the balance-”

“Feelings? What feelings- what are you even talking about.”

“…You’re kidding, right?” Devin stopped on the street, looking shocked, “Shouyou…”

“What?”

“The guy’s totally in love with you.”

Hinata stopped as well, staring with his mouth hung open, until he let out a loud snort, “Uh- YEAH, OKAY, DEVIN! AND WE’VE REALLY BEEN TO MARS!”

“What? But we _have_ really been to Mars.”

“Your mouth is just full of bull shit today, isn’t it?”

“Shouyou, _stop_.” Devin took his arm gently, “Listen, I think you should just go talk to him.”

“For what?”

“For his sake, for your sake. Please. For me.”

Hinata looked up at him in shock, “So… what, we’re breaking up? Is that what you want?”

“No, that’s not what I _want_ but-” Devin sighed, “I think it might be for the best.”

Hinata looked sadly up at him until sighing and nodding. Devin smiled and bent down, kissing the bridge of nose and a small smile graced over Hinata’s face.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I'm sorry too."

"...Bye, Devin."

“Goodbye, Hinata Shouyou.”

* * *

“Tobio?” Hinata walked into the seemingly empty apartment, taking off his coat, “I mean- uh, Kageyama?”

“Mmph.” A soft voice came from his bedroom. Hinata walked into it, noticing Kageyama standing in sweatpants with a paint roller, newspaper spread along the floor as he reached up to paint the walls.

Hinata smiled tenderly, “You’re actually trying to finish it.”

“Well, I started it.” Kageyama wiped the sweat off his brow, “Why are you here?”

Hinata shrugged, dropping his duffel bag to the ground, “Me and Devin broke up.”

Kageyama stared at him, eyes wide and slightly scary until he cleared his throat and turned back to the wall, casually saying, “Oh?” but his voice cracked in the middle of it.

“Yeah. Whatever, he was a weirdo anyways.”

“Right?”

“Yeah. Never drank or ate food.”

“Gross. And his weird, amazing skin-products.” Kageyama’s voice lowered, “Even though I ordered all of them in bulk online.”

“And he was too smart.” Hinata continued, “I hate smart people.”

“Ugh, same.” Kageyama said, “It’s like we get it, you got an education.”

Hinata laughed a little and Kageyama smiled back, saying softly, “You okay?”

“Yeah. I think… right now, I just wanna hang with my roommate.” He smiled and jerked his head towards the kitchen, “Come on. Let’s cook dinner.”

* * *

They both slammed down boxes of cereal on the counter as they sat down behind it, pouring the cereal into their bowls.

“Well,” Hinata said, “we tried.”

“We didn’t burn the food the third time we did it though.”

“Yeah, but we messed up the recipe that time anyways.”

"Hey, at least we cooked." Kageyama said, pouring the milk, "In our kitchen, and made food that we can deem as 'slightly edible'"

“Yeah, cheers for that. To slightly edible!" They lifted up their bowls and knocked them together. Hinata kept sending Kageyama glances as they sat in silence next to each other, their shoulders close, both eating cereal. Hinata gave him a content smile.

“What?” Kageyama said, looking back up, trying hard not to smile at the look on his roomate's face as he scrunched his nose.

“Nothing.” Hinata said happily, turning back down to his cereal, as they both continued to eat in silence with the secret smiles on their face.

 


End file.
